New Years, New Beginning
by hinatalover1234
Summary: Everyone goes out to a fancy club, all except the only special person in Hinata's heart.


**New Years, New Beginning**

* * *

It's New Years Eve and Ino has made plans for all of her friends in a really classy club. They were supposed to meet everyone at 10pm but she and the girls were running a bit late…

"Wow Ino-Pig, you forgot the address of this club that YOU yourself made reservations for!" Sakura screamed as she followed Ino to wherever she was taking them.

"I did not forget! I could have sworn it was around here!" Ino said frantically, she knew it had to be here somewhere!

"U-Um we went the wrong way…" Hinata said quietly pointing to the club, she had just seen Kiba and Shino pass by towards the opposite direction.

"Oh. Well whatever! Lets go party!" Ino said as she reached for her two best friend's hands and ran towards the club.

When they entered, they were greeted by all of their friends. Everyone was there! Except for one very special person…

"Hey Hinata, what are you doing standing by the door, you look creepy!" Kiba shouted as he left the bar, leaving both Shino and "His twin brother" (It was the only way they would let Akamaru in).

"O-Oh nothing, just u-um waiting for someone, I guess…" She said as she shyly put her head down.

"You're waiting for Naruto, huh? He's coming a bit late. The idiot should be here any minute." Kiba said reassuringly. It was bit weird for him to act this way, but when it came to Hinata, he hated seeing her worried.

"Well see you later, you know how Shino gets when you leave him by himself!" Kiba said with a laugh and walked back to the bar.

Just as Kiba left, both Ino and Sakura came by, both clearly a bit tipsy!

"Hey Hinata, w-why are you a-all _**hiccup **_by y-yourself?" Ino asked, she always got a bit shy and innocent when she was drunk.

"Yeah you look so lonely! Come with us and dance! It's New Years Eve!" Sakura said as she danced to the music in the back.

They didn't even give Hinata the chance to choose if she wanted to or not before they pulled her into the dance floor with a glass of wine in her hand.

Hinata had to admit it was fun. She didn't want to wait for Naruto. Not right now anyway. She might as well have some fun until he comes by.

* * *

An hour passed by and Hinata was on her second drink. She wasn't drunk, but she was clearly a bit tipsy. Surely by her third one she would be. Hinata had a low tolerance for alcohol. Plus she could tell she was getting a bit aggravated, too many sweaty wasted guys came asking her to leave the club with them. So she decided to sit and cool down.

Hinata was a bit upset. She bought this beautiful dress and got ready all for him, and he wasn't even here! She knew that she wasn't as interesting and beautiful like Sakura but she still didn't want to give up! She loved Naruto! So much, but he never showed her any kind of feelings back. It was very frustrating, very.

She was getting fed up and went for another drink.

Just as she finished ordering her drink, someone hands covered her face.

'_Really?!' _Hinata thought, she was clearly upset over the whole Naruto situation. The last thing she needed right now was another old man trying to hit on her. She didn't want anyone, she just wanted Naruto!

"You look beautiful," the unknown man softly whispered to her ear. This both startled her, and made her blush. She was terrible when it came to compliments.

She reached for his hands and pulled them away and turned to see the unknown man. She didn't want to deal with anybody right now, she only wanted to see-

"NARUTO!" Hinata gasped. She was so shocked! Completely stunned.

"Oh man, Hinata, you look like you've just seen a ghost! Haha sorry for scaring you! You look really pretty tonight!" Naruto said, grinning and scratchy the back of his head, he was clearly a bit nervous.

"N-Naruto…" She still couldn't process everything right now. '_Naruto is right here! He's so close to me! He called me BEAUTIFUL! What is going on!' _ Hinata thought to herself, trying her hardest not to blush, she failed.

"Yeah, Kiba said you were waiting for me all night! Sorry, I had a last minute mission so I couldn't be here on time. It wasn't too hard, just beat up huge thieves. With these guns (Naruto is flexing his muscles) they were no match for me!" Naruto said jokingly. He felt bad that he made her wait so he wanted to make her laugh. He loved when she laughed at his stupid jokes. She always made him feel special at everything. She was…amazing. No more than that. To him, Hinata was beautiful. Inside and out.

"O-Oh… Well I'm glad you could teach t-them a lesson. Stealing isn't very nice," Hinata, said, she really didn't know what to say, but she wanted to keep talking to him!

"Hey, were you ordering a drink?" Naruto asked, Hinata slowly nodded and turned to the man to pick up her drink.

"Hey I'll have beer please, and I'll pay for her drink too." Naruto said while taking out his frog wallet. Hinata thought it was really cute, seeing Naruto in a fancy suit only to pull out a childish wallet.

"N-Naruto you didn't have too…" Hinata shyly said, feeling bad for making him spend his money on her.

"I wanted too." He calmly said, staring deeply into her pearly white eyes. '_God I love her eyes'_

"Oh…Thank you," Hinata said, drowning in his deep blue eyes.

Their intimate moment was stopped as Sakura jumped herself onto Naruto.

Sakura was so clingy when she was drunk. Hinata just kept watching and drinking. A little spark of anger triggering inside her. She knew she shouldn't act like this, but come on! Sakura always saw him! Cant a girl just talk to the one she loves!

Right when Hinata finished her drink, Sakura was reaching to Naruto for a kiss.

'_Oh no you're not!' _Hinata thought and dropped her glass.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hinata said, pushing Sakura off her man.

"Oh relax Hinata. Me and Naruto are just really close friends. Plus its not like your dating on anything, jeez." Sakura said, brushing herself off.

Hinata had enough. She did not come here to watch Sakura all over her "close friend"!

Hinata was classy lady. She didn't pick fights. She was kind. She was a good friend. She was patient. But she could not sit and watch her best friend all over the one she loved. So Hinata took a deep breath and slowly walked over to Sakura and whispered to her ear.

"If you touch him again, I'll kill you!" Hinata said with menacing eyes and a sweet smile. Scary.

That sent Sakura running away; she was not going to get on Hinata's bad side, even more than she already was.

After Hinata was done with _that_ problem, she turned to Naruto who looked just as scared as Sakura.

"Um Hinata, what was that?" Naruto was shocked; he had never seen Hinata so aggressive, so…hot.

Hinata wasn't tipsy anymore. Seeing Naruto with that look on his face. She was so embarrassed it made her sober up.

"U-um…I c-can explain…" She tried finding the words to explain herself but she couldn't. As she felt tears start to form on her eyes, she looked at him one more time and ran.

"HINATA!" Naruto screamed. Maybe if the music wasn't so loud or it wasn't so crowded she could have heard him. He didn't want her to leave! He didn't want to talk to anyone else, and when he was around her, he could really be himself. Plus, it was really dark and dangerous out there. Who knows what kind of people she'll run into.

* * *

As much as Hinata wanted to run away and hide forever, she couldn't! Running in heals was difficult. Plus with tears in her eyes, she couldn't even see where she was going!

When she finally couldn't run for lack of air and her feet hurting too much to walk. She wiped her tears away and looked around her.

"The academy?" She was so confused. Why would she be here? She turned around and saw Naruto already there. Just sitting on the wooden swing. Looking at her with worried eyes. How'd he get here so fast? Was she running that slowly? The thought of that made her chuckle to herself.

After a couple of minutes of both just staring at each other. Naruto got up and walked towards her. When he finally was close to her, he got closer.

"You run faster without the heals." Naruto said jokingly.

This caused Hinata to laugh a little and look at the floor, embarrassed.

"N-Naruto, I-I'm so sorry. I shouldn't h-have acted like that. I don't know what got into me…"

"I thought it was really…sexy" Naruto said the last part softly, making her shiver.

"What?" Hinata was so confused! How was acting like a little jealous girl, sexy?

"Well I don't know, you're normally so passive. Seeing you act like that, taking charge of the situation… in a way, it was really hot! I'm sorry I probably sound like an idiot, but I liked it! Sakura knows I used to like her so when she gets drunk, she plays with my feeling and it gets annoying. I don't like her anymore, I got my eyes on someone better." He said a bit awkwardly, as he reached for Hinata's sides; he wasn't good with words. He just hoped Hinata could understand him.

"I like girls who are bit…unpredictable. Who show a rare side of them from time to time." If it was possible to get closer than they were already were, Naruto got closer, loving the expression on her face. She was flustered. She had such a cute face and seeing those cheeks brighten up on her silky white skin, she was gorgeous.

"Um…Naruto I-I assume you're t-talking a-about m-m-me?" Hinata squeaked a little and hid her face on his chest.

Hinata was just so adorable! He loved that she felt the same, she didn't have to say it, but her actions spoke louder than words. She was so vulnerable right now, tugging the sides of his coat as if that way she could hide a bit more.

"Hinata look at me" Naruto said almost demanding.

She did as he ordered. Looking at his beautiful blue eyes, and he at her white ones.

"I really _really_ like you" Naruto said sweetly

Hinata always thought Naruto was attractive, but with the moon as their only source of light, and the way he was looking at her, those gorgeous blue eyes, his cute little whisker marks on each cheeks, he just looked so handsome.

"I really like you too," Hinata said looking at him with only love.

Slowly, very slowly, the couple reached towards each other. At first it was really slow. Delicate. Both trying to get used to this feeling, but once they did, all they wanted was more. Both passion and lust started to consume them…

Sadly they couldn't kiss forever, they had to breathe at some point. And when they finally pulled back, fireworks started to shot up in the sky.

Hinata was in a trace, the sky looked so beautiful! The sky wasn't dark anymore, there was light now. illuminating everything around them as if now Hinata's world was going to be bright, happy, and beautiful, as long as she was with Naruto, everything was going to be okay.

After they sky started to get dark again, they looked at each other.

"Happy New Years, babe!" Naruto whispered sexily, with a cheeky wink causing Hinata to blush. Smiling at her, that same smile that caused her to fall deeply in love with him.

"Happy New Years, Naruto! And a happy new beginning for you and me!" Hinata said with a shy smile, and grabbed the back of his neck to kiss him one more time.

Hinata finally getting the one thing she's always wanted and what Naruto always needed. Everything was perfect, a perfect way to start the New Year.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this! It was just something small and cute, well at least I hope it was! I hope everyone enjoyed reading this and all the other fanfics that people have made for our NaruHina Month!**


End file.
